Comme cendrillon
by eikichi05
Summary: Venez lire, c'est super, vous verrez ! Fic écrit avec MILENE, ma soeur
1. Chapter 1

**Comme cendrillon : Chapitre un : **

Ce soir n'était pas un soir comme les autres. Effectivement, c'était la veille de Noël. Pour la famille Gauthier, cette fête était sacrée. Une fête qu'on passait en famille.  
La maison des Gauthier était décorée par de jolies motifs; guirlandes,... Un grand sapin se trouvait au fond, à droite, du salon.

Pendant que les lumières du sapin brillaient, Thomas et Sakura se disputaient sous le sapin, tandis que les parents Gauthier ajoutaient d'autres lumières autour de la maison. 

-Espèce de Monstre , lança Thomas, envers sa petite soeur.

-Tais-toi, Thomas , répliqua Sakura, commençant à s'enerver.

-Tu n'as pas interêt à ouvrir les cadeaux avant ce soir, sinon...

Comme l'on pouvait le deviner, la petite Sakura voulait ouvrir les cadeaux. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, son grand frère veillait. 

Alors que Sakura allait répliquer, sa maman fit irruption dans la pièce en compagnie de son papa. A ce moment, le téléphone sonna. Nathalie décrocha avec un sourire, pensant que c'était son papa qui lui téléphonait pour lui souhaiter un bon Noël. Après quelques minutes de bavardages, Nathalie avait pris un air sombre, comme si elle venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle, et avait baissé la tête. Les enfants étaient très inquiets en voyant le visage de leur mère, qui venait de le relever.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, maman , demanda Sakura.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le jolie visage de Nathalie; celle-ci déclara, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ses sanglots:

-Grand-père... grand-père est... mort !

Dominique accoura vers sa femme, et passa ses bras sur ses épaules; Thomas regardait sa mère stupéfait et Sakura, alors que les larmes menaçaient d'arriver, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Après un moment, Nathalie dit, d'une voix triste:

-Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe pour... pour mon père. J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un m'accompagne...

-Oui, bien sûr, chérie, encouragea Dominique.

Thomas se proposa pour accompagner sa mère, alors que Sakura restait plantée là, bouche bée, au milieu du salon.

---------------------------

Après quelques heures du départ de Nathalie et Thomas, Dominique reçut un coup de fil. Quand il raccrocha, son teint était livide. Sakura vit que son père était mal, elle se rapprocha de celui-ci et, tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle lui demanda:

-Est ce que ça va, papa ?

Dominique n'avait pas remarqué sa fille, et il ne réagit que quand il entendit cette phrase. Pour la rassurer, il lui souria en disant:

-Non, tout va bien. Il faut juste que papa aille voir... quelque chose !

Dominique se degagea de sa fille, assez brutalement, ce qui fit peur à Sakura. Le père prit les clefs de voiture, et s'en alla, claquant la porte et en disant:

-J'enverrai quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, Sakura... Je vais appeler Alice, je suis sûre qu'elle viendra...

-D'accord, souffla Sakura.

Décidément, cette fête devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

----------------------------

Quelques minutes après que Dominique ait quitté la maison, Alice était venue pour Sakura. Alice avait pris quelques DVD de chez elle, et avait pris des chips, en pensant que cela permetterait de remonter le moral de Sakura. Mais ce n'était pas des DVD et des chips qui allaient faire oublier ce qui se passait à la petite.

Heureusement pour elle, deux trois heures plus tard, son père revint. Malheuresement, avec une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Dominique dit à Alice qu'elle pouvait s'en aller, ce que la jeune femme fit. Le père de Sakura alla la chercher, la prit dans ses bras et après quelques secondes, la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Son air grave ne l'avait pas quitter.

Dominique annonça à sa fille, d'une voix triste:

-Ta maman et Thomas ont eu quelques petits problèmes. Ils sont...

-Oui, papa !

-Ils ont eu un grand accident, ce qui leur coûta... ce qui leur coûta la... vie.

Sakura ne croyait pas ce que son père voulait dire par là, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas croire. Comme cette fête, si joyeuse le devait-elle être, avait pu tourner au cauchemar ? La petite fille ne savait pas, et d'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revoir sa mère et son frère.

-Nan, j'suis sûre qu'ils sont encore en vie, dit-elle, en essayant de trouver un quelconque espoir dans les yeux de son père. 

Mais ceux-ci étaient comme éteint. Cela ne rassura pas la petite fille. Sakura commença à gigoter dans tous les sens, en répétant: "_Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai_".  
La dernière phrase de son père, acheva Sakura:

-Ils sont morts ma cherie,...mort. Je suis désolé...

------------------------------

**Quatre ans plus tard :**

Les funérailles s'étaient très mal passés. Sakura refusait l'idée de ne plus revoir sa mère et son frère. La petite fille avait même voulu les rejoindre. Heureusement, son père était toujours avec elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se remarier, quatre ans plus tard. Devinez avec qui ? Alice Marcolis.

Cette femme, que Sakura avait tellement aprécié, avait réussi à "voler" son père. De plus, ce que Sakura ignorait, était qu'Allice avait deux petites filles; Mathilda et Mélania Marcolis. Deux petites pestes, plutôt.

Depuis quelques mois, Dominique avait décidé d'emménager avec Alice, et ses deux filles. Sakura n'était pas du tout d'accord avec tout ça, mais ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son père, donc, la petite fille âgée de 10, se taisait. Pour le bien de son père.

Seulement, cela lui devenait de plus en plus insuportable car Mathilda et Mélania n'arrêtaient d'embêter la jeune fille. Pour tout dire, les deux petites filles étaient jalouses de Sakura; elle avait tout ce dont rêvaient les jeunes filles de leur âge, c'est à dire : vêtement à la mode,... etc.

Les deux petites Marcolis faisaient tout pour que Sakura ait des problèmes, et pour l'instant, cela marchait très bien:

-Maman! Sakura a encore pris mon dernier jean's que tu m'avais acheté la semaine dernière , cria Mathilda.

-Et mon pull mauve, aussi, ajouta Mélania, avec un sourire sadique. 

-C'est pas vrai , contre-dit Sakura, hors d'elle.

Les trois petites filles se trouvaient dans le salon, encore une fois, à se disputer. Alice accoura, et comme à son habitude, prit la défense de ses deux filles:

-Sakura, si tu voulais les mêmes vêtements que Mathilda et Mélania, il fallait le dire et non les voler ! Allez, rends-leurs...

-Mais je ne les ai pas! Et puis, je deteste les vêtements de vos filles, Madame Marcolis, ce n'est pas mon genre!, répliqua la petite fille aux yeux verts.

Après quoi, elle monta dans sa chambre en soupirant bruillament.

-Dominique!

-Oui ?

-Dominique ! DOMINIQUE ,cria Alice.

-Oui, oui! Ne crie pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Dis à ta fille de ne plus prendre les vêtements de mes filles ! Si Sakura veut des vêtements, qu'elle aille s'en acheter !

Sûr ce, Alice s'en alla, prenant par la main ses deux petites filles. Dominique, quant à lui, monta voir sa fille. Il savait parfaitement que sa nouvelle relation avec Alice la perturbait mais il esperait que Sakura le comprenne.

_Toc, toc, toc... _

Personne ne répondit. Alors, Dominique entra dans la pièce, joliement décorée par des photos, et quelques posters des stars à la mode, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de sa fille. Celle-ci se trouvait couchée sur le lit. 

-Allez, Sakura, essaye de comprendre..., dit son père, en plaçant une de ses mains sur son dos.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un reniflement.

-Allez ! Arrête, s'il te plaît, je suis là moi, continua Dominique.

Sa fille se retourna, ses yeux magnifiques rougis par ses larmes, et demanda, comme un suplice :

-Tu me promets que tu seras toujours là pour moi ?

-Je te promets, ma cherie... 

Sûr ce, Dominique prit sa fille dans ses bras, la tint fermement tout en l'embrassant.

------------------------------ 

**Huit ans plus tard :**

_"Cher journal, _  
_Et voilà, un jour de plus que je passe en compagnie de ma très chère belle-mère et de ses deux petites pestes ! _  
_Encore un jour que je passe sans lui... Il m'avait pourtant promis... Il m'avait promis de toujours rester avec moi._  
_Il m'avait dit que jamais il ne m'abandonnerai et pourtant... Encore un Noël ! Je déteste cette fête ! Je me souviens encore  
de ce jours..." _

**Flash Back : **

Quelques plus tard, après cette "promesse", le père de Sakura avait eu un grave accident en voulant dépasser un chauffeur, dans les autoroutes. Malheureusement, le chauffeur qui était dans l'autre voiture avait un peu trop bu. Alors que Dominique essayait de passer au côté droit, le chauffeur vira, lui aussi, vers le côté droit.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva ; La voiture de Dominique et du chauffeur se rencontrèrent et brûlèrent, sur le coup. Aucun des deux n'avaient survecu.

Saakura avait failli devenir folle : comment vivre alors que toute sa famille s'était faite tuée par des accidents de voiture ? En plus, à Noël.  
Cette fête n'était-elle synonyme de bonheur ? Non, pour Sakura, c'était le contraire. Cette fête était signe de malheur. 

Depuis ce jours, Sakura detèstait Noël...

**Fin du Flask Back.**

_"... Aujourd'hui je fête mes dix-huit ans, et lui, il n'est pas là... Il m'avait promis pourtant, il me l'avait juré..."_

-Sakura ! Viens immédiatement ici !

Sakura déposa son journal intime sur son lit, sortit de sa chambre en vitesse et devala les escaliers. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle vit sa belle-mère et ses deux filles.

Mathilda et Mélanie aussi avaient grandi. La seule différence entre les deux jeunes filles et Sakura, était que Mathilda et Mélania était laides et malhonnêtes. Tout le contraire de Sakura; la jeune fille était belle et gentille.

-Oui, madame , demanda Sakura, avec un sourire ironique.-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça , s'écria Alice, commençant à perdre patience. Bon, tu vas faire un peu de nettoyage dans cette maison pendant que mes filles et moi allons faire du shopping...

-Oui ! On va faire du shopping pendant que toi, tu nettoyeras , lancèrent Mathilda et Mélania, en même temps.

-Oh ! Mais j'ai cours dans une heure , argumenta Sakura.

-Et alors , dit Alice, la regardant méchament, tes cours attendront...-Oui! Ils attendront, ajoutèrent ses deux filles.

-...

Alice et ses deux filles s'en allèrent, en claquant la porte...

------------------------------ 

Plusieurs minutes après, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir, et ne fut pas surprise de voir Tiffany, sa voisine. Sakura savait que Tiffany devait venir la chercher pour aller en cours, ensemble.

-Alors, prête , demanda Tiffany.

-Euh... c'est à dire, que je dois encore faire... quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas encore prête, désolée, mais tu peux y aller sans moi..., répondit Sakura, gênée.

-Monte te préparer, je t'attends , insista Tiffany.

-Euh... non, c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligée...

-Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas, affirma Tiffany, toujours souriante.

En soupirant, Sakura fit entrer Tiffany dans le salon. Elle le fit s'asseoir et ce dit que mieux vallait lui dire la verité.  
Et Sakura lui dit qu'elle devait encoe travailler pour sa belle-mère, que celle-ci lui avait dit que ses cours passaient après tout,... etc.

-Mais c'est horrible , déclara finalement Tiffany.

-Allez, tu vas arriver en retard ! Vas en cours et dis que je suis malade !

Contre tout attente, la porte s'ouvrit où l'on pouvait voir Alice, assez embêtée. Quand elle vit Tiffany, la colère l'envahit. Alice détestait Tiffany car celle-ci éait trop proche de Sakura et aussi parce que Tiffany faisait sourire Sakura, la rendait heureuse. Elle se rapprocha des jeunes filles, et dit:

-Ah, Sakura, tu n'es pas encore allée en cours ?

Sakura regarda sa belle-mère, incrédule. Elle savait qu'elle jouait la commédie, mais Sakura ne pouvait supporter cela.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sakura, méchament.

-Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour une robe et j'avais laissé ma carte de crédit ici, répondit Alice, sur le même ton, en oubliant complètement Tiffany.

-Bon, Sakura, tu vas te préparer , coupa Tiffany.

En ayant lancé un regard méprisant à Tiffany, Alice prit sa carte de crédit et sortit pour rejoindre ses filles.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura prit ses affaires de cours et, en compagnie de Tiffany, rejoignit son lycée.

------------------------------

Arrivée devant son lycée, Sakura fut surprise du nombre d'élèves qu'il y avait. Mais ses pensées furent coupées par les paroles de Tiffany:-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y'avait un nouveau.

-Et... , demanda Sakura.

-Il est super beau à ce qu'on dit!

-Et... ?

-Dis moi Sakura, tu n'as que ce mot en bouche ?

Sakura ne répondit pas.

Sakura s'en alla, laissant seule Tiffany avec un garçon du prénom d'Anthobny qui venait d'arriver, pour rejoindre l'un de ses amis. Trop occupée à penser à ce que sa belle-mère allait lui dire en rentrant, Sakura ne vit pas le jeune homme qui s'avançait en sa direction.

Tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées, ils se bousculèrent brutalement. Sakura tomba mais, heureusement, le jeune homme la rattrapa par la taille.  
Après ce petit incident, la jeune fille ne vit que ses yeux de couleurs ambres... Comme hypnotisé...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note d'Eikichi : Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Milene et moi, avons essayé de faire du mieux que l'on pouvait. Surtout, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez pour qu'on puisse s'améliorer! Au fait, qui a trouvé le prénom du jeune homme qui tient Sakura ?

Note Milene : Merci pour prendre le temps de nous lire ! Ce chapitre est écrit par Eikichi, mon frère, et moi On a pris un peu de temps, mais on y est arrivé.  
Cette histoire s'inspire, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, d'un conte et aussi d'un film. Mais ne vous inquietez pas, les idées ne seront certainements pas le même! Je me suis beaucoup amusée, et puis, ... voilà lol Alors, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez, bon comme mauvais !

Ps des auteurs : désolés s'il y a des fautes! C'est la première fois qu'on écrit des fics sans bêta lol


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura ne vit que ses yeux ambres... Comme hypnotisée...

Pendant que le jeune homme rattrapa Sakura, il laissa tomber les quelques bouquins qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Sakura rougit et se détacha furtivement du jeune homme.  
La japonaise sa baissa pour l'aider à ramasser ses bouquins. Quand elle les lui rendit, les deux jeunes gens se frôlèrent les mains. L'ambre et l'émeraude se rencontrèrent.

La jeune fille rougit, sous l'oeil amusé du jeune homme:

-Je suis désolée, dit Sakura, confuse.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune garçon.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sakura tendit l'une de ses mains et déclara:

-Je m'appelle Sakura, Sakura Gauthier...

-Enchanté, moi, je m'appelle...

DRING !

La cloche sonna à ce moment précis, pour annoncer le début des cours. Sakura ne put entendre le nom de son "sauveur" et elle en fut très déçue.  
Celui-ci s'en alla, tout en disant:

-A bientôt, j'espère...

Sakura resta là, sans bouger. Elle le laissa partir, sans rien faire. Pourtant, elle aurait tant voulu en apprendre sur lui. Ce jeune homme était si mystérieux et c'est ce qui attirait Sakura. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule droit et une voix s'écria : 

-Sakura ? Sakura, tu rêves ? Viens, on a cours... 

C'était Tiffany. Sakura sortit de sa rêverie, en essayant d'oublier le jeune homme...

------

Arrivée en classe, Sakura revit ses amis dont Ivan, qui continuait à raconter ces _'histoire'_; Sandrine, qui continuait à le frapper pour qu'il arrête; Nadine, qui racontait toujours ses histoires à faire peur et Sonia, qui tombait amoureuse des professeurs qu'elle trouvait mignon. Tiffany n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à intégrer le groupe, ce qui facilitait les relations.

En voyant le professeur entrer en classe, les elèves s'assîrent chacun à leur place. Sakura s'assit, comme à son habitude, avec Tiffany.

Le professeur se présenta: il se nomait Mr. Angel Miguel. Il était d'origine espagnole, mais avait été muté au Japon pour raison profesionelles Le jeune professeur venait de fêter ses 22 ans.

Evidemment Sonia tomba sous son charme et tout le monde eut un petit rire, en disant qu'elle ne changera jamais.

Pour Sakura, la jeune fille avait esperé que son _'sauveur_' soit dans la même classe qu'elle, mais ses espérances avaient été vaines. Tiffany le vit :

-Ben, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Euh... rien, je pensais à quelque chose...

-Mlle Gauthier , intervint le professeur, qui semblait agacé, pouvez-vous vous taire, vous et votre voisine ?

Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent la tête, mais Tiffany se promit de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sakura.

-----

L'heure de la pause arriva. Tiffany et Sakura étaient assises sur un banc à bavarder sur les cours, les professeurs et les nouveaux élèves. Tiffany ressortit l'histoire du nouvel élève, très beau. Mais, elle fut coupée par Sakura, qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Tout à coup, Tiffany vit Anthony, un vieil ami, et elle cria :

-Anthony, Anthony ! Viens par ici !

Anthony se retourna et vit son amie. Il alla vers elle pour la rejoindre. Tout de suite, il commença :

-Ah, salut, Tiffany !

Tiffany sourit, et présenta :

-Tiens, je te présente Sakura, une amie que je connais depuis quelques temps...

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Anthony, annonça Anthony, je suis anglais.

-Bonjour, Anthony, dit Sakura en souriant.

En regardant un peu partout, parmi la foule, Anthony aperçut Lionel, son cousin, qui était à quelques mètres d'eux. Anthony courut vers celui-ci.

-Salut Lionel, viens, je vais te présenter à mes amis, dit Anthony.

-Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, répliqua Lionel, embêté.

-C'est bon, ça ne prendra que 5 minutes, continua Anthony.

Lionel accepta et ils partirent vers les filles.

Sakura ne vit pas tout de suite le jeune homme qui accompagnait Anthony, elle ne le vit que quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole :

-Hé! C'est bien toi, Sakura Gauthier, c'est ça ?

Quand la jeune fille vit le jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé ce matin, elle essaya de se faire toute petite. Elle était gênée. De plus, elle savait très bien que des rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues.

-C'est bien toi, que j'ai bousculé ce matin, non , continua Lionel.  
-Désolé...

Mais Sakura commença à bafouiller. Pour essayer de rétablir la situation, Tiffany ajouta:

-Ma copine est très timide.

-Non ! Non ! Contente.. de te revoir,... ?

-Lionel, Lionel Li, lui dit-il en souriant.Un silence s'installa. Après quelques minutes, Sakura entendit deux voix, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement:

-Lionel !

Ses deux demi-soeurs arrivèrent, en souriant. Mathilda et Mélania lancèrent des regards méprisants envers Sakura et ses amis. Après cela, elles prirent Lionel par le bras et l'emmenèrent, sans attendre la réponse de celui-ci. 

Sakura ne fit rien pour les empêcher, bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. La jalousie l'envahit. Comment, ses deux demi-soeurs, pouvaient-elle réagir comme ça ?

-Il est chinois, dit tout à coup Anthony, c'est mon cousin...

Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout ce qui touchait Lionel, l'interessait. Elle se retourna vivement vers Anthony, et le fixa avec intention, en attendant la suite:

-Il est arrivé au Japon, il y a quelques semaines. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait déjà le japonais, sinon, ça lui aurait été très difficile d'étudier ici...

Sakura buvait ses paroles, et Tiffany le vit. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Sakura apprit que Lionel avait quatre soeurs, une mère et un père mort depuis qu'il était tout petit. Elle apprit aussi dans quelle classe il était. Malheur pour elle, le jeune chinois se trouvait dans la même classe que ses deux demi-soeurs.  
Son sourire disparut. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il te trouve jolie, souffla Tiffany, essayant de remonter le moral à Sakura.

-Oui...

Après que la pause soit fini, Sakura laissa seuls Tiffany et Anthony. Les deux jeunes gens avaient cours ensemble, alors que Sakura devait aller dans un autre batîment pour son cours de mathématique.

-----

Quand elle arriva en classe, Sakura fut surprise de voir Lionel entouré de filles. Celles-ci lui lancèrent des regards langoureux et des sourires qui en disaient longs sur leurs pensées. Sakura regardait la scène, exasperée. Ele se demanda pourquoi Lionel ne réagissait pas, puis se dit que peut-être celui-ci aimait être le nouveau play-boy du lycée. Si c'était vraiment vrai, alors Sakura se serait trompée sur son compte. Elle passa devant ce goupe de fille, tout en lançant un regard méchant à Lionel.

Le chinois se tourna à ce moment, vers elle, et surprit ce regard. Il repoussa alors les jeunes filles qui l'entourait et alla rejoindre Sakura.  
Sakura ne fit rien quand elle vit Lionel s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ?

-Elles m'exaspèrent ces filles, dit Lionel, en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Sakura.

-Ah !

Que pouvait répondre Sakura ? Rien.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde, remarqua Lionel, je te dérange peut-être ?

L'interpelée regarda, de ses yeux émeraudes, Lionel, et dit:

-Non, non, c'est juste que...

_-Vite, vite, trouve une excuse, pensa Sakura, toute rouge.  
_  
Le rire de Lionel fit encore plus rougir Sakura. Il regardait toujours Sakura, amusé:

-Oui, oui, je comprends...

-Tu comprends quoi , demanda Sakura, incrédule.

Lionel ne lui répondit pas car le professeur venait de faire son entrée. Pour Sakura, elle sentait qu'à partir de ce jour elle allait adorée le cours de mathématique.

-----

Ce soir, Sakura rentrait seule chez elle. Tiffany ayant décidée de rendre visite à Anthnoy. La jeune fille avait un mauvais présentiment, pourtant quand elle pensait à Lionel, un sourire apparaissait à chaque fois.

Elle mit les clefs dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et fut acceuilli par le regard mauvais de sa belle-mère. Elle sût tout de suite qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart-d'heure.

-Qui est Lionel Li , cria Alice, ne laissant pas le temps à Sakura de déposer son sac.

Celle-ci savait très bien qui était derrière tout ça: Mathilda et Mélania. Sakura les avait aperçus pendant le cours de mathématique, au fond de la classe, à les espioner, Lionel et elle.

-Cela vous interesse tant que ça, chère belle-mère , demanda Sakura, ironique.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Sakura !

Sakura n'écoutait pas, elle alla dans la cuisine; meubler de meuble en bois, tout l'équipement qu'il fallait y était. La jeune fille prit un verre d'eau.  
Alice la suivait.

-Qui est Lionel Li , redemanda Alice.

-Demande à tes filles, elles en savent beaucoup plus que moi , répliqua Sakura.

-Justement ! Je t'interdis de reparler à ce Lionel Li ! J''ai entendu dire, de mes filles, qu'il était très beau et en plus... très riche. Je veux que l'une de mes filles sorte avec lui, donc toi, tu restes à l'écart !

Quoi ! Les filles d'Alice avaient l'intention de séduire Lionel, pour son argent ? Et en plus, Alice lui demandait de ne rien faire ? Jamais.

-Pourquoi est ce que je ferai ça , interrogea Sakura, ernevée. 

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres d'Alice, elle regardait Sakura comme quand elle lui avait annoncé que son père était mort. Sakura prit peur tandis qu'Alice déclara :

-Parce que, je te jetterai à la rue...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Note d'Eikichi : Merci de prendre le temps de lire ce chapitre et je voulais remercier ceux qui nous ont commentés. Alors maintenant vous savez qui est le jeune sauveur de Sakura... C'est Lionel_**  
**_Voilà merci _**

_**Note de Milene : Hello Je vais me repeter enfin, merci de nous lire ! et bien sur, de nous commenter ! Ca nous fait très plaisir et ça nous motive pour écrire la suite ! **  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, mais je vous demande de nous dire ce que vous en pensez! Bon comme Mauvais !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine était passée depuis la "menace" d'Alice et Sakura, bien que sa réaction soit lâche, obéissait à celle-ci.

Pendant le cours de mathématique, Sakura passa devant Lionel. Celui-ci était, encore, entouré de Mathilda et Mélania.  
Les deux jeunes filles ne le lâchaient plus. Pour elles, elles avaient touché le gros lot. Il ne leurs restait plus qu'à séduire LA proie. Mais cela était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elles ne l'auraient pensés.

Lionel vit Sakura. Depuis une semaine, la jeune fille l'ignorait et cela l'embêtait vraiment. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il ne se saurait pas douté qu'il se serait attaché à elle, come ça. En un simple regard, un simple sourire, elle avait réussi à le rendre fou.

Mais depuis une semaine, tout avait changé. Sakura, dès qu'elle le voyait, allait dans un autre endroit. Plus aucun sourire, aucun regard. Lionel se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou de déplacer, mais il ne trouvait rien. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'un jour. Oui, un jour...

Le chinois s'avança vers elle, il voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi...

-Sakura !

Celle-ci fit comme si de rien n'était. La japonaise espérait que Lionel la laisse tranquille, mais il semblait décidé.

-Sakura , appela Lionel, pourquoi ?

Sakura se retourna et vit que Lionel était juste à sa gauche. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi quoi , demande t-elle, essayant de paraître la plus neutre possible.

-Je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

Sakura hésitait à répondre. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle lui dire ?  
" Ma belle-mère m'interdit de te parler parce qu'elle veut que ses filles te séduisent pour ton argent " ?  
Lionel la prendrait pour une folle.

Sakura eut une idée. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle écouterait sa belle-mère ? Alice n'était rien pour Sakura, alors pourquoi l'écoutait-elle ?

-Rien. C'est justement ça, commença Sakura, confiante. Est ce que... est ce que tu serais prêt à me ... laisser une chance ?

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Lionel. Il était, apparemment, heureux et cela fit un bien fou à Sakura.

-Evidement !

Le professeur entra à ce moment et les deux jeunes gens se turent. Sakura aussi était heureuse. Elle savait que Lionel était une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour elle et cela lui avait fait mal de ne plus pouvoir lui parler.

Par contre, ce que Sakura et Lionel ne savaient pas, était que Mathilda et Mélania avaient écouté toute la conversation. Elles n'avaient rien manqué. Les deux soeurs savaient ce qu'elles devaient faire...

Plus tard :

Pendant la pause, Sakura alla rejoindre Tiffany. Elles s'assirent sur un banc pour être seules. Sakura lui expliqua la situation: Elle avait décidé pour une fois de ne pas écouter sa belle-mère.

- Je suis fière de toi, Sakura, s'exclama Tiffany. Tu as pris une bonne décision.

Sakura sauta dans les bras de Tiffany et la remercia pour son grand soutien. A ce moment, les deux soeurs Marcolis arrivèrent avec un sourire sadique.

-Sakura..., commença Mathilda.

-... une grande surprise t'attend ce soir..., continua Mélania.

-... à la maison , finit Mathilda.

Apres cela, les deux soeurs s'en allèrent laissant derrière elle Sakura perplexe. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment comme si cette "surprise" avait quelque chose avoir avec Lionel.

Après les cours : 

Les cours se terminèrent et Sakura n'avait plus revu de la journée Lionel. D'un côté la jeune fille en était soulagée mais de l'autre, ça lui faisait mal.

Mathilda et Mélania étaient déjà chez elle quand Sakura arriva. Sakura put voir la "surprise". Toutes ses affaires et vêtements, était devant la porte. Sakura courra pour avoir confirmation et sut de suite pourquoi ses demis-soeurs était heureuses.

D'ailleurs, Mathilda et Mélania étaient là, elles aussi. Elles lançaient des regards méchants.

-Voilà ! C'est ça ta surprise , lança Mathilda.

-J'espère qu'elle te plaît , demanda sadiquement Mélania.

Sakura était aux bord des larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Pourquoi , demanda Sakura, entre deux sanglots.

A cet instant, Alice sortit de la maison ; elle regarda d'un mauvais oeil Sakura.

-Pourquoi , cria Alice. Tu oses le demander !

Sakura comprit très bien pourquoi. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Sakura aurait pu faire attention quand elle parlait avec Lionel.

-C'est... c'est pour ça que tu me chasses de CHEZ moi , s'énerva à son tour Sakura.

-Ne joue pas les insolentes, Sakura , répliqua Alice.

Ses deux filles sourirent. Sakura baissa sa tête. Où allait-elle vivre ? Elle ne savait pas.

-Toutes tes affaires sont dans ces cartons et valises..., commença Mathilda.

-... et nous espérons ne plus te revoir, finit Mélania.

Sur ce, les deux jeunes filles accompagnés de leur mère fermèrent la porte derrière elles. Sakura n'entendit que :

-Lionel non plus n'espère plus te revoir.

C'était Mathilda et Mélania qui avaient dit cette phrase. Sakura ne comprit pas bien. La jeune fille prit ses affaires -enfin, elle essaya- et alla sonner à la porte de Tiffany. C'était la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir pour le moment.

-J'espère qu'elle acceptera de m'héberger, pensa Sakura, dépitée.

Tiffany ouvrit la porte et ne posa aucune question, comprenant tout. Et puis, de toute façon, elle avait tout regardé par la fenêtre et était vraiment triste pour son amie.

-Viens,...---------------------------------------

Note de Milene : Re- à vous Merci pour vos commentaires qui nous font plaisir et désolée du retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en pensez : bon comme mauvais. Gros bisous à vous et très vite 

Note d'Eikichi : Bonjour à tous, et merci pour vos commentaires. J'epère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et n'oublié pas de nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci de prendre le temps de nous lire.


End file.
